


Interesting days at Aoba Johsai

by salty_writer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Twilight cafeteria scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_writer/pseuds/salty_writer
Summary: Basically a fanfic featuring the main Seijoh boys in the style of the cafeteria scene in the first Twilight movie where Bella meets Edward.





	Interesting days at Aoba Johsai

School can be hard when you're the new kid; but it can be an even bigger challenge when you're the oddity of the school for being half-Japanese and half-English - that's how Sato Jonathan feels with everyone in his new environment staring at him. Thankfully though, some people from the welcoming committee were in his class and helped him get adjusted to the way each class ran. It wasn't until Jonathan was in the cafeteria with his new buddies that he noticed a particular group of students making their way around the room.

"Who are they?" He asked quietly, nodding his head in the direction of the group.

A student by the name Nozomi Aiko turned around the spotted the boys who were dressed in jackets that sported the school colors of white and a light seafoam green. "Them? That's the school's pride and joy - the Aoba Johsai volleyball team. The first years are the tired looking one and the turnip head - Kunimi Akira and Kindaichi Yutaro." Jonathan turned back to the door they came through - making sure to remember which is which. "Watari Shinji is the shaved head, Yahaba Shigeru is the guy who looks sweet, and the bleached blond with stripes is Kyoutani Kentarou. They're all second years. Just last week, actually, I heard a rumor that Yahaba and the mad dog were dating but they're always at each other's throats so I can't tell." Nozomi frowned for a second as the table continued to watch the team. "Only four of the third years are here today... The pink haired guy is Hanamaki Takahiro - he's generally a nice guy, but he can be pretty mean when he wants to be. The tired guy next to him is Matsukawa Issei - Hanamaki's keeper and boyfriend; the two never leave the other's side from what I've seen." When those two were done being introduced there were a few sighs from the girls who sat at the table - Jonathan lifted an eyebrow at them before Nozomi continued.

"Next in line would be the ace - Iwaizumi Hajime, well rounded guy with biceps and thighs that are just as well rounded. He's a cool senpai until-"

"IWA-CHAN!!" came a loud whine/shout, interrupting every conversation that was happening in the vicinity. 

"Oikawa Tooru - the golden child of Aoba Johsai. On the court, he's a monster that has killer serves. Off court? He's an alien with glasses."

Jonathan watched as Oikawa basically flung himself at Iwaizumi, wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders of the other student and a giant smile on his face.

"Get off of me, Shitty-kawa," Jonathan heard Iwaizumi say as he pushed the other off and went to sit down. When the spectical was over, even more sighs of content could be heard around the cafeteria from the girls as the team settled down to eat. 

"Oikawa and Iwaizumi seem pretty friendly," Jonathan commented offhandedly.

"If I remember correctly from what I've seen of Oikawa's social media, they celebrated their third anniversary two weeks ago," another student from the table supplied.

Humming, Jonathan watched the players for a few more seconds before turning away with a blush after being caught by Oikawa who gave him a smile and wink. Maybe he'll check out the volleyball club after school today.


End file.
